


Hold Me Fast

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig can be what Aya needs. Whatever he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Fast

"You like this," the snake says in Schuldig's voice, twining up his leg, flicking a forked tongue against his thigh.

Aya shudders, grabs for the head. "No."

A lion carries him to the ground, holds him pinned. Its tawny mane and hot breath caress his face. "You like this."

He twists, tries to bring up his katana. "No."

Faster than thought, the hawk darts away from the blade, dives back to brush feathers across Aya's throat. "You," it says. "Like this."

Aya thinks he understands. "I will not be."

Schuldig crouches over him, grinning like a beast. "But you are."


End file.
